Christian's Pet
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam keeps getting into trouble. Its Captain Cry-baby to the rescue. Slash, Oneshot,


**Supposed to be fluff. Not really fluff. **

"Oh Christian," came the call. It was ignored, there was a match going on and Christian definitely didn't want to let Sheamus get the drop on him. "Christian look at who I found." The short haired blonde growled, and clotheslined the red-head in the ring with him before he turned to take a look at the TitanTron. Randy Orton was of course standing there and Christian almost rolled his eyes and turned back to his match until Orton stepped aside. Sitting there tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth was a very pissed off looking Edge. Christian blinked and stared at the screen in confusion.

"You see Christian," Randy continued. "Edge here is still under contract with the WWE. Therefore this isn't kidnapping." Christian shook his head and turned to continue his match.

"Christian I swear on my mom's life if you stand there bitching about me making you lose at Summerslam instead of coming to help me I will kick your ass myself, neck injury and all!" Edges voice shouted. "And if that isn't bad enough I know of some people that would be HAPPY to make your life a living hell!" Christian sighed and rolled out of the ring. The sad thing was, he wasn't scared of Edge. He wasn't even scared of Jeff, who would definitely be happy to kick his ass. No he was scared of Judy. The woman was an expert at giving lectures and he always came out of them feeling about 2 feet tall.

He jogged down the corridor looking for any sign of his friend when he heard a muffled grunt and chair legs scraping on the floor. Turning around he rolled his eyes when he noticed it was simply a store closet…with 'Rated R Superstar' written on it in black ink. Yanking the door open he almost withered under the glare that Edge was giving him before hurrying forward to remove the duct tape.

"Damn well took you long enough!" the fluffy haired blonde snarled. "Could you have walked any slower?"

"Adam," Jay sighed, untying his wrist.

"No," Adam growled. "I know that you hate me at the moment but god dammit I needed you!" Jay couldn't resist the pout threatening to destroy Adam's glare and leant down to drop a gentle kiss on the top of the golden waves.

"I don't hate you Addy," he scolded. "I could never hate you." Adam wrapped his free arm around Jay's neck tightly.

"I don't hate you either," he murmured into Jay's throat. Jay pulled back after a few seconds and finished untying Adam.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested, taking Adam's hand and leading him through the arena, only stopping to get his bag.

* * *

><p>The next week it was Christian vs. Randy Orton. Adam was safely at home in North Carolina and since Randy was in the ring with Christian the blonde wasn't worried about Adam turning up in the arena again. At least until the same TitanTron message, this time from Sheamus began to play. Christian sighed and rolled out of the ring as soon as Adam was shown this time.<p>

When he found Adam this time though the elder blonde was freaked.

"What do they want Jay-Jay?" he asked frantically. "I haven't done anything to them!" Jay just gathered the taller blonde in his arms, hugging him tightly. When Adam resorted to his nickname from their childhood he knew it was bad.

"They'll leave you alone baby," he promised. "We'll figure out a way to make them behave." Once again both men left the arena immediately, Jay not wanting to let any of the guys get a crack at Adam.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand Jeffy," Jay heard later that night. He peeked out at the balcony, seeing Adam curled up on a chair with a blanket wrapped around his body tightly. Jay could see the blonde's cell pressed tightly to his ear, his long fingers wrapped firmly around it. Jay almost winced in sympathy, already imagining the impression that was going to be left tomorrow.<p>

"They just keep kidnapping me and tying me up," Adam continued. "No Jeff I haven't done anything." He listened. "Yes I'm sure." Jay grinned at that. Despite how much they argued Jeff and Adam really were best friends.

"No Jeff! I'm not asking him to do that. It's a stupid idea!" Adam looked down, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. It was a habit from his teen years that Jay easily recognised. When he was nervous or upset Adam would play with his hair. "Besides he's not interested in me that way anyway."

Jay sighed softly. He would bet his career on the fact that they were talking about him. He had long known that the pretty blonde had a crush on him. About the time that Adam retired and he had won the World Heavyweight Championship Adam had finally come clean, admitting that he loved Jay. To the youngers eternal shame he hadn't reacted in a way he would ever be proud of. There had been many tears on Adam's part and many harsh words on Jay's that had led to them barely speaking. It was a primary urge to hurt Adam that had led to Jay's current bitchy storyline and it had destroyed Adam.

Trish had called him one night, informing him coldly that Adam had called her in the middle of the night in tears causing her to fly to North Carolina the next day to see him. She had stated that instead of trying to rip each other apart that was what real friends did. They flew to a different country just because they were needed. Although she had hung up after that the bad taste in Jay's mouth wouldn't go away. He had never felt as bad as he had in that moment. Well, barring the moment during Adam's appreciation night where the brunette woman had cornered him. She had told him in no uncertain terms that he **would** go out there and say nice things and that he **would** hug Adam after he said them. It wasn't so much that Trish scared him, more that the redhead backing her up did.

"Anything interesting?" Jay asked now, walking through the balcony doors with a bowl in his hand. Adam had his cell resting in his lap, staring at it.

"Just talking to Jeff," he admitted. "Had some stupid idea about you putting a collar and leash on me so that I could follow you around like some loyal puppy. Of course knowing Jeff's demented mind he was probably thinking of something else."

"Adam," Jay began.

"I know you're not interested," the fluffy haired blonde interrupted. "Believe me you made that very clear after Extreme Rules." Jay sighed and took hold of Adam's chin, turning his face towards him and leaning forward to lay a gentle kiss on Adam's lips.

"Of course I'm interested," he scolded. "It just took me a while to realise it." Watching Adam's face, which looked a little shocked still, Jay started to worry.

"If you'll still have a foolish old man that is," he added. Adam instantly started nodding, tears filling his eyes.

"Yes," he agreed. "Of course." He leant in and kissed Jay again, the younger blonde allowing him to take control before he pulled back.

"Now eat your ice-cream and let me think," Jay ordered handing the bowl over. Adam squealed and leant against Jay's side tentatively, snuggling in quickly when the shorter blonde wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Jason!" Adam complained. "I wasn't serious about this!" Jay laughed and kissed his boyfriends cheek as his music started playing.<p>

"Come on brat," he said walking down the ramp. Adam huffed and stormed down after him. The crowd couldn't help their laughter at the sight of the fierce Edge being led around by Captain Cry-baby. Although when they got in the ring and Christian started to cut a promo, one that didn't involve him bitching about his injuries or bitching about wanting One More Match, the fans quickly decided that if having Edge on a leash was going to make Christian behave like a normal person…well Christian normal anyway…then they would support the blonde Canadians.

Jay finally led Adam to the announce table, handing the leash to Booker simply because he really didn't trust Cole or want him anywhere near his baby, before he slid back into the ring ready for his match. Adam joined the commentary team, eagerly talking to Booker and Josh about Jay's new attitude. And neither of them noticed the dark haired man in the crowd, dressed simply in a hoodie and jeans with a tiger striped chin grinning madly. The blonde Canadians would never know that his master plan had worked perfectly.


End file.
